


【好兆头/CA/】An exchange, a chance

by Emilyninth



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilyninth/pseuds/Emilyninth
Summary: 天使和恶魔交换了身体啊~尽情自♂我♂探♂索吧！





	【好兆头/CA/】An exchange, a chance

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢群里姐妹激情发言！！！梗源于近司！她是小可爱！

【好兆头/CA】An exchange , a chance pwp感谢群内姐妹的激情发言  
都是些什么啊1551  
是一个关于Azi自♂我♂探♂索的过程  
【用的Crowley的身体x

Aziraphale——现在看上去是Crowley——他不知道如果按照女巫的指示，他们的这个假身份还要持续多久。当然不是说他很嫌弃现在的身份，但是，如果每分每秒都要假装出一副骄傲自大的鬼样子，我们的天使还是会渴望自己原来的，满满绅士风度的本性。

他现在在Crowley房子里，整个人缩在那个高大浮夸的红色天鹅绒椅子上，百无聊赖地端详着红酒杯。他紧接像往日习惯的那样着把双手搭在了小腹上。

没有熟悉的柔软的触感，反倒是有一种柔韧的坚硬被他压在掌心下。

对哦，Aziraphale想，我现在是Crowley。

他透过桌角那个小小的镜子，端详着自己的脸，食指指尖搭在眼角处，嘴巴无意识的轻轻咬着无名指。他慢慢把墨镜取了下来，看着镜子里黄黑色的蛇瞳。

然后，我们的天使，不受控制般把自己的指节按在了喉结上，感受着那个精巧的突起，默默咽了口口水，指尖划过咽喉下方的凹陷，来到了紧实的胸膛上，手指堪堪停在低领衬衫的领口处。

有些记忆就这么涌现出来，那些发生在午夜的情热一帧帧跳脱出他的思维，让他嘴巴有些发干。

我是个天使，Aziraphale默默念了几声。

但是我现在是一个恶魔......

这么一个看似牵强的理由却成为了他最好的借口。

他慢条斯理的，犹犹豫豫的揭开了第一颗扣子，把手探进去轻轻摸了摸这具躯体上分明的腹肌，随即就被烫到般缩了回来。

“i’m sorry, Crowley.”

他打定主意后把上衣脱了下来，低头细细看着胸口的毛发还有浅褐色的乳首，双手颤巍巍搭上了皮带扣，触及到那块冰凉时Aziraphale惊觉自己的手掌心里全是冷汗。

他闭上双眼，慢慢把皮带抽了出来，感受着光滑的皮质划过手掌时的摩擦。

再一松手，西裤就滑倒了脚踝处，他现在浑身上下除了一条内裤什么遮蔽物都没有了。

哇哦。他感受着这具极富美感的身体所带来的冲击，慢慢把指尖探进了内裤的弹性边缘里。

微微昂头的性器有些火热。

对了，他忘记了，是两根。

Aziraphale无可避免的想起Crowley每次是怎样在自己带着哭腔的拒绝里抓住自己的手去抚慰那两根坚硬充血的性器，怎样用它们大力刮蹭自己敏感的穴口。

停，他无措的望着快速挺起的下身，别想这些了。

然而并没有用。

他的手攥在椅子的两侧扶手上，望着下体两根阴茎缓缓鼓起，及那渐渐顶开包覆物的柱头，颜色是糜烂的殷红，在他急促的呼吸下微微抖动着，前液一点点渗出，顺着蜿蜒的脉络慢慢滑下。

上帝啊...这不能怪我......他抽噎着探出手，分别覆在两根愈来愈肿胀的性器上，试探着撸动了一个来回。

——！！！

那种快感像一根满是刚毛的蜘蛛腿在他的的大脑里翻动，带动着电流顺着脊椎一路向下，又从柱体顶端的小口处打了个转绕回到了神经中枢。

是双倍的快乐吗？Aziraphale大脑混乱，两只手仍无意识的移动着，腰腹慢慢上挺，仰头看向天花板，细糯的喘息和呻吟从咽喉处渗出，只是平日里这一切都是由天使来完成的，此时恶魔沙哑磁性的嗓音倒也别有一番风味。

他不由自主地加快了撸动的速度，脸向右偏去，压在椅背镶嵌的金属饰物上，企图从冰冷的温度里找到一些理智。

没有用的。

他的呻吟在手上加快的动作里放大，眼角发酸，泪水不自觉流下来，颤巍巍挂在下颚处，蛇瞳在情欲的刺激下变得尖细。

天哪，Aziraphale在一片高温里思索到，Crowley在自己屁股里的时候是怎么忍住的？

桌上的穿录机突然响了起来，恶魔的声线突然从喇叭里传了出来。

“小天使，我果然还是不习惯你的声线啊，你那边情况怎样？”

Aziraphale的动作止住了，茫然无措的张了张口。

“没...就一切都还好......”

“你怎么了？”Crowley突然有些紧张“怎么哭了？有人欺负你？甜心没事吧？”

Aziraphale终于在恶魔叫出“sweetheart”的时候尖叫着抽泣，阴茎跳动着喷射，白浊一股股溅到办公桌的黑色皮质上，对比刺目又强烈。

天使甜腻腻的叹息还是被Crowley听见了。

“......老实说，听自己喘息是有点奇怪，但是宝贝，光是想想我都要硬了。”

“Crowley，”Azi终于开口了“我用的是你的身体啊。”

*

让我们把视线切回到Crowley这边。

苏活区的书店仍一如既往的安静矗立着，门口打烊的小牌子被翻到‘close’的那面，歪歪斜斜吊在图钉上，里面没开灯，

Aziraphale，或者说，Crowley，缩在软乎乎的皮质沙发里，脚翘在面前地毯上那个小小的茶几上，百无聊赖地翻看着那本预言。

上一个主人留下的浓郁的香草气息让他不屑的抽抽鼻子。

“Azi...my angel...”他想到刚刚挂掉的那个电话就觉得胃里火烧火燎的“你怎么如此——”

他懊恼的大叫了一声。

真的是太吃亏了，居然没防到这一手。他扯下自己脖子上那个可笑的领结，随意的反手扔到了身后。

但我是太了解他的身体了，他又利落的解下两颗扣子，直至露出了大半胸膛，这才堪堪住手，这样玩起来就没什么意思了。

他又没正形的略微抬抬屁股，够到了桌角的那半瓶红酒，弯腰重新坐下去时Crowley感觉到小腹上微微鼓出的小腹蹭过了大腿。

这种倒是没有过的体验。

他好奇的喝完剩余的酒液后把瓶子丢到了地毯上，闷闷的一声，然后他带着一丝戏谑，隔着衬衣还有那件老旧的马甲捏了捏那个柔软的地方。

淡淡的酥痒感让他忍俊不禁勾了勾唇角。

手继续往下的动作是毫无意识的，他另一只手撑在大腿上，隔着那条西裤感觉到了袜子吊带的痕迹。

“精致的胖天使。”他小声的嘟哝了一句，把那根松紧带拎起又松手，让那根无机物弹到大腿上。

他必须得说明后续的反应是他绝对料不到的。

那种隐隐的刺痛从吊带箍住的地方飞快向上蔓延，传到他指尖轻轻覆住的地方——阴茎的下面，后穴的前面。然后它变成说不清道不明的快感，向他身体深处钻去。

“操他妈的上帝，这是什么！”

Crowley对自己的定位一直是上位者，倒是没有想到有一天自己也会也体验一把这种刺激，他惊恐的挺身，死死贴在沙发靠背上，身体却不受控制地向柔软的沙发里陷去。

这种从来没有体会过的神经冲动把他六千年来的冷静和见识打得七零八落，他略有些焦躁的咬着指甲，另一只手掐进大腿里，妄图让自己更快的从那种噬人心骨的快感中脱身。

我们都知道是不可能的，就算Crowley现在披着天使的外衣，他内心深处本质上是那依附着欲望和引诱而生的物种，这种电流似的冲击只不过是把他带进下一个深渊里。

他双手颤抖，不受控制的把手按在了那处能让他神智蒸发的地方，像之前和Azi每晚温存时那般轻轻揉按着。

强烈的刺激让他向前弯下腰，微微抽搐了两下。

操，他自暴自弃般将裤子的拉链拉开，微微起身，把裤子脱了下来，踢到一边，隔着那层薄薄的棉质内裤揉搓着会阴出的穴口。

淡淡的濡湿感渗了出来，沾染上了他的指尖，Crowley搓了搓，毫无罪恶感的揩到了沙发扶手上，抬腰，把内裤褪到了大腿根。

当他轻轻把手指探入时不由得叹气出声，那来自地狱的，糜烂又沙哑的感叹本身就带有一种淫欲的色彩，配上天使圣洁的外表有一种滑稽的适合。

而穴口前方的阴茎早就高高翘起，个头不算太大，但生的格外精致，淡粉的，笔直的指向天花板上吊着的欧式复古顶灯，在昏黄的灯光反而有一种美感，Crowley腾了一只手握住了阴茎，另一只手在穴口拨弄着，他嘴巴无意识的张的太久，唾液慢慢的滑下，落在卡其色的西装外套上，形成暗色的一小团。

“操...”他握住性器的手慢慢下滑，又极为熟练的揉搓起了阴囊，穴口不断涌出的爱液打湿了他的半个手掌，慢慢顺着腿臀交界处的曲线流下，打湿了皮质的沙发表面。

Crowley突然感到一阵无力，因为随着动作幅度的加大不仅仅会有快感的叠加，身体内部的空虚感也渐渐变得不可忽视。

他啧了啧嘴，无奈的瘫倒在沙发上，手吊在沙发边上。

他碰到了一个冰凉的东西，圆柱形的，很光滑，然后他用大指和食指把它拎起，看了看。

哇哦，那个酒瓶。

......等等？

Crowley恶劣的摸了摸下巴。

恶魔打了个响指，让一个小小的奇迹去除了酒瓶上的灰尘，然后他抿着嘴，舌尖微微探出，把酒瓶抵住了穴口，冷冷的触感让他打了个颤。

然后他的手腕微微用力，细窄的瓶口就着爱液的润滑轻而易举的进入了紧致的穴口，突然被填满的满足感逼出了一阵小声的低吟，微微转动瓶身，把它又向里推了推，同时扯了一个靠枕过来垫在腰下。

“哦操...Azi...你这个天使......真棒......”

这种语无伦次的状态已经说明了一切了，Crowley感觉自己的灵体已经全部被压迫到了大脑顶部，浓缩的快感直冲而下，然后通往四肢百骸。

在手加速抽动着酒瓶的时候，他把大指抵在阴茎根部，带着点劲道揉搓着敏感的柱体，瓶身愈发深入，直至刮擦过某一点，Crowley，准确说是Aziraphale体内的Crowley，终于在一阵头晕眼花中迎来了自己一生中第一次女性高潮，海浪似的快感冲刷着他的神经，可爱的阴茎抽动了几下，终于坚持不住般颤抖着喷射出了一股浓精。

白色的液体溅的到处都是，下身也淅淅沥沥流出一滩清液。

Crowley失神的瘫倒在沙发上，酒瓶仍插在下身的小穴里。

电话响了，老式的铃声清脆的从一侧传出。

“hello，my angel，”他接起了电话“what's wrong？”

“嗯是这样的，Crowley，我想先换回来一段时间，就一个小时，好吗？”天使的声音有些焦躁“你的声音怎么也软绵绵的？”

“那你等我一会儿，马上换回来。”Crowley叹了口气。

“就现在好吗？”Aziraphale语气有些急促“i'm sorry！！”

然后下一瞬，恶魔发现他已经站在自己的浴室里，看样子是刚洗完澡，下身围着一条浴巾，但是两根阴茎高高顶起，把黑色的毛巾撑出一个高高的弧度。

“我的天...地啊...”他捂住了脸“那只天使在搞什么！”

然后他想了想那边的状况......

Azi会原谅他的吧？

-end-


End file.
